forsakenrealmfandomcom-20200216-history
Half-Ogre
Half-Ogre The Half-Ogres have been around almost as long as humans. During the humans age of steel they forced Ogres to breed with the younger races to create a crossbreed they could easily enslave. Being forced into slavery by the humans was their only true history for at least 5,000 years. Half-Ogre Physiology Since Half-Ogres have been crossbred with so many other races and species they overall characteristics of the races is different per the individual. However the Ogre blood in them forces a few specific traits such as: Large physical physique, quick understanding of languages, Incredible strength, toughened skin, sharp serrated teeth and an average height of 9 ft. Any other features are specific to the Half-Ogre individual. Half-Ogre Lifespan Half-Ogres become 'fully grown' at age 5. Half-Ogres live to be 250 to 300 years old, after age 5 their bodies age very slowly until around 240 years old and then begin to rapidly age. Half-Ogre History For the first 5,000 years Half-Ogres accepted their slavery as the norm. 10 years ago, a Half-Ogre was born named Parnak. Parnak did not accept slavery as his only choice. Using his position as the slave of a very powerful wizard in the keep of Windsheath, he learned everything he could from him and used it to stage a a revolt all by himself. The details of the revolt are unknown but it only took Parnak 2 hours to eradicate every human from the Keep. It would take the great Parnak a week to convince the rest of the Half-Ogres that they are now free to make their own decisions and forge their own destinies. And so the Half-Ogres used their new found freedom to elect Parnak their leader. Reluctant as he was to lead his race Parnak accepted the task and began to forge the Destiny of the Half-Ogre race. Windsheath Keep The Half-Ogres has claimed Windsheath Keep in their name, and converted it from a keep into a capital. Inside the keep Parnak and his generals have been reading and learning everything written down by the humans. Being quick learners due to 5,000 years of taking orders it did not take very long to make up for 5,000 years of evolution. Half-Ogre Culture Being that they have no traditions or religion their culture consists on the belief of taking orders from their leaders and following them to the letter (which they can know read). Some Half-Ogres have left the keep in search of their own destinies, and have been encouraged to do so with open arms by Parnak. Half-Ogre Lifestyle The daily life of a Half-Ogre consists of a tightly scheduled learning regiment. The morning starts with a 10 mile run around the keep, followed by breakfast and shortly after a Hardcore sparring tournament. Afterward Lunch is held and followed as well by their School hours. Before the night ends each Half-Ogre is individually taken aside and tutored in anything they are falling short in. A Specific group of Half-Ogres have been assigned to learn magic, and another specific group have been assigned to master blacksmithing. The Half-Ogres that have left the Keep usually send large groups of Half-Ogres they themselves freed. With a constant income of new brothers, The Half-Ogre race is making up for 5,000 years of absence in a matter of months. Half-Ogres and their Impact on the Other races Half-Ogres have only recently been recognized as a race of Kharaak, and thus are not bound by any treaties, doctrines, or agreements with other races. Being that they are not diplomatically or economically punishable the other races have reluctantly realized that the only way to punish or discipline the Half-Ogres for any Continent wide laws is to declare war. However tales of the Half-Ogre strength and toughness is commonplace throughout the kingdoms. Saying that a lone Half-Ogre can rip a hole through the gate of a keep in seconds it an understatement of their capabilities. Combine that with their current regiment of Combat training, and Magic practices. Not to mention they are now coated in armor and have weapons. The Half-Ogre present an unpredictable threat to the races of Kharaak, who presently cannot reach an agreement on how to deal with them.